Unknown Worlds
by Blayer98
Summary: Ash gets a letter from an unknown person, but the letter is in Japanese? No fear, Ash and Pikachu both go to Colress to translate it... but it all goes wrong... Ash is still a Pikachu!


SET AFTER 'Ashachu: Darkness Within...'.

* * *

It was night in Unova. Ash was sleeping when he heard a letter drop through the hotel door's letterbox. "Ugh..." moaned Ash. "huh?" asked Pikachu, who was sleeping in the other single bed. "Pikachu, you do know what happened 2 days ago... media trying to get all over me..."

"Oh." Pikachu had forgotten about it all. Ash got up, put his hat on, and got out of bed, his eyes were half closed, like a curtain only being closed halfway, to stop the sun rays flashing in your eyes. he walked over to the door, and picked up the letter. ("Huh... No return address...") Ash thought to himself. "Who is it from?" Pikachu called out from the bedroom. "I don't know... there isn't a return address, and it's addressed to me." Ash replied. Pikachu got out of bed, and walked over to Ash, who just came into the bedroom.

Ash opened the letter and read out loud...

"To whoever this may concern...

誰かが私たちの世界でトラブルを引き起こしている。これはあなたのために少し混乱かもしれないが、それが急務である。私たちは、あなたが私たちを助けて必要があります。

Please..."

"That's it?" Ash could understand Japanese very well, it WAS his first language after all, but why would they write it in Japanese...?

Pikachu looked confused. "What? Why did they write it in Japanese...?" "I don't know... hey, maybe Colress could help us out with this letter!"

Pikachu did a facepalm. "err...Ash, Colress is a Pokemon scientist, not a translator." "I know Pikachu, but his machine thing may work, let's go!" Ash pulled at Pikachu's hand, eager to go, and boy, Ash was pulling harder than a dog holding on to a rope with it's mouth very tight.

"Gah, Ash don't pull so hard!" Pikachu couldn't steady his balance.

A few minutes later, they reached Colress, who was on a device of some sort, but what it was didn't matter. "Hey Colress?" Ash called out. Colress turned off the device, and turned to face Ash, and crouched down. "Hello Ash, what's the matter?" "Just wondering if you could translate what this letter says?"

Colress nodded. "Of course." He turned on his device again, and put the letter with the Japanese text onto the screen. it then went into the air and flashed!

"Argh!" Strained Colress, and turned around with his arm over his eyes due to the blinding light. Ash and Pikachu took there and looked. Colress shouted at Ash to turn around and cover his eyes, but he never did. He kept looking, as if someone was speaking to him. Indeed, someone WAS!

"So... it was you who got the letter... Ash." Ash eyes widened. How did they know his name? "Who are you?" Ash replied. "My name isn't important..."

"Ash, Someone is causing trouble in our world. This may be a bit confusing for you, but it is urgent. We need you to help us..." The device exploded and created a wormhole. "They called for me, i'm going in!" Pikachu tried to stop Ash, but it was too late, Ash had already jumped in. "ASH! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Pikachu shouted after him, and jumped in the wormhole, and it vanished, the light had faded. Colress turned around, Ash and Pikachu were gone... "Well, it worked, but where are they now...?"

Ash saw nothing but a bright blue colour flashing, he put out his hands in case he'd smack onto a hard surface, but there was nothing... "ASH! Why'd you do that!?" Ash turned around and saw Pikachu, who wasn't happy at all, you could tell by his cheeks sparking and his face scrunched up tight. "gah!" **("Gotta get away!") **But Ash couldn't run, he was just falling, he waved his arms and legs about, to try to get away, but no avail. Pikachu then grabbed Ash up by the neck! "Ash, don't do that again, you could have been killed if the wormhole disappeared before your whole body fitted in!" Ash was straining, he had no breath left, and tried to wriggle free... "O-oh-ka-y.*cough*.*cough*.i'm s-sorr-y!" Pikachu closed his eyes. After all, Pikachu was the one to care for Ash, he may be stupid sometimes, but Ash is very precious to him... Pikachu let go off Ash's neck and whispered in his ear "Just stay close okay?" "Oh-okay..." Ash held onto his neck, it hurt quite a lot... He then saw a white light slowly grow in size. "This must be where this portal ends, stay close Ash!" Pikachu called over. Ash obeyed, but what they didn't know is that they were going to get sucked in, and only 1 person could exit the portal alive... "ahhhh!" screamed Pikachu. "PIKACHU! Hang on, i'm coming!" Pikachu lifted his hand out as he was slowly being sucked in, Ash then reached his hand out to grab Pikachu's hand, but then, everything stopped. Time stopped, and Pikachu's head was sticking out. "Ash, grab onto my hand!" Ash turned around and saw that everything was turning to the colour black... "Ash! quick! if you don't grab onto my hand, you'll go flying backwards and disappear!" Ash then turned around and grabbed Pikachu's hand and Pikachu then pulled Ash toward him. A bright light was going toward the two, and fast. Pikachu pulled Ash and he was sucked in.

Ash and Pikachu were falling from the sky. "Where are we?" Ash asked. "I don't know..." Pikachu replied and looked around, nothi-"Oh no... Ash turn around!"

"Huh?" Ash saw many skyscrapers, and tall buildings, but as soon as he could speak another word, he fell flat onto the hard rooftop, knocking him unconscious...

* * *

That's it for this part! Follow this story for updates on the next parts!


End file.
